


Stray Cat

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magical Stocking Stuffers (2014) [13]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For: annievh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray Cat

**Stray Cat**

**For:** annievh

**Fandom:** Gotham

**Characters/Pairings:** Selina Kyle, Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne

**Prompt:** family relationships

**Word count:** 359

 

Bruce walked into the kitchen and waited until Alfred looked up from what he was doing.

“May I help you with something, Master Bruce?” Alfred finally asked.

“We can’t let her leave.” Bruce said.

“We can’t let who leave?” Alfred knew who he was talking about but he wanted to see where the boy was heading.

“Cat. She doesn’t have anywhere to go.” Bruce shifted on his feet. “We have plenty of room and I like having the company.”

“Then you should tell her that.” Alfred said. “If you ask her, I’m sure she will be happy to stay.”

“I don’t want her to think I like her.” Bruce made a face.

“You don’t like her but you want her to stay? I don’t get it.” Alfred said.

“I like her as a friend but not because she is a girl.” Bruce made a face again. “I don’t want her to think I like her because she is a girl.”

“Well, she is pretty.” Alfred smiled. “I will ask her to stay on your behalf but I will make it clear that you don’t like her because she is a girl.”

“No!” Bruce looked panic stricken. “Alfred, don’t say that. Just ask her to stay.”

“Are you two talking about me?” Selena asked as she came around the corner.

“We want you to stay.” Bruce blurted out.

“Cause you like me?” Selena teased Bruce.

“Because we have plenty of room and you need a proper place to stay.” Alfred saved him.

“I don’t know.” Selena said. “I’m not used to being in one place too long. How long can I stay?”

Bruce looked at Alfred and Alfred just folded his arms and waited for Bruce to answer.

“As long as you wish.” Bruce said.

“Great.” Selena grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit on the table. “What’s for dinner?

“Fish.” Alfred said.

“Mmmm. I love fish.” Selena smiled and disappeared around the corner.

“That went well.” Bruce said.

“So when you going to tell her you like her because she’s a girl.” Alfred smirked.

Bruce blushed and walked out of the kitchen.

“I see.” Alfred shook his head.        

 


End file.
